Frozen
by thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Nearly two centuries ago, the Guardian Temple was destroyed. Two centuries ago, Fu escaped with the most powerful items on the planet. The Miraculous. One year ago, Emilie Agreste vanished without a trace. And now, a vengeful new villain offers Hawk Moth the ultimate deal. Give her the miraculous, and she'll set her free. AU That Kagami's mom is Le Paon.


**Prologue: Betrayal**

 _1842..._

It was cold in Tibet. Very cold. The man shivered as he crept along the temple walls.

One may think, oh, he's a tourist, sightseeing and braving the freezing temperatures. Or maybe, he's an archaeologist, making historical discoveries for the world to know.

However, this was no ordinary temple in Tibet. In fact, it was a hidden temple. The hidden Guardian Temple of the Miraculouses.

And this ninja was trespassing. To steal them.

Mirou Tsurugi was the best when it came to thievery. Everyone in the family knew that. In fact, all of the underground world of Japan knew.

But they also knew that the family was losing power.

Which was why when the French foreigner showed up, offering both fortune and power, he took it.

Sure, he had second thoughts that it was a fool's game, freezing to no avail.

When he first laid his eyes on the jewellery box, he had to control the urge to impulsively grab them. Michel told him the spellbook had to be located first.

They were being guarded, by a boy, no less. Perhaps these so-called Guardians thought no one would ever locate their secret hideaway, and got overconfident.

"Well," Mirou thought, "you were wrong."

He smiled evilly, patting his pouch, where the ancient book rested.

It only took, one, two, three darts of lethal poison to knock out the Master. The old monk already fulfilled his use to him. These guardians sure had strong immune bodies. But they weren't immortal.

The foreigner was right; the book had as much value than the Miraculouses. Perhaps even more.

He had to act quickly, before they discovered the body.

Stealthily, he dashed his way to where he would meet the boy.

Ah yes, the boy.

He was quite naive. All it took Mirou were a hypnotized monk, and convincing lies that the world needed powers of the Miraculous.

As if on cue, the brat arrived, breathing heavily. His small, but muscular arms, held tightly on the box.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" the boy huffed between breaths.

"No, my boy," replied the ninja, his eyes still focused on the box. "You're right on time."

The boy inserted the key, unlocking the box. "Here, sir, take a look."

Mirou could not believe it when took a first glance at the jewellery.

They were indeed, modeled after animals, just like Michel said.

Peacock. Bee. Fox. Turtle. Butterfly.

And the two most powerful. Ladybug and Black Cat.

Creation and destruction. Together, they had the ultimate power change reality.

The boy's bright grey eyes shined. "You'll be able to find the rest of your team, right Snake?"

His alias, but it wasn't a full lie. Michel already found one of the Miraculous boxes located in Austria. To fully earn his trust, he had offered him the Snake Miraculous. It gave him the power to hypnotize people to do his will.

Mirou grinned. "Yes, many thanks, my boy. Without you, my mission would be in shambles. I'll take the box, now go back to your training."

The boy frowned. "Why don't you say goodbye to Master Chang first."

The ninja shook his head. "No need, I already visited him earlier. He said he would be in meditation."

"Meditation? But the Master always read the spellbook at this time."

Maybe he should use his Miraculous on the boy. Unfortunately, the only drawback on its power was that it could only be used to hypnotize one person at a time. If he used it now, he wouldn't be able to use again until he fed that insufferable kwami.

"Snake?"

"Er, he wanted to reflect on the current affairs of the world. With all the missing holders, that is." He moved onto another topic. "What was your name again, boy?"

The kid made no indication that he believed him. "Fu. My name is Fu."

This was not good. Dammit, he should have hypnotized him.

Suddenly the boy grabbed at him. Or more accurately, his pouch.

It opened, and out fell the book.

The child gasped in horror. "How-"

Mirou growled. He was never good for small talk. He was after all, an assassin.

"Aarieu, slither away!" He transformed, and turned his attention to the boy.

Fu was too quick. He avoided his gaze, and dodged the incoming shurikens.

Someone screamed from the temple. "The Master is dead!"

Loud footsteps started approaching.

This was bad.

He had to leave. Now.

He lunged for the box, ripping it from the child's hands.

The jewellery fell out, scattered on the fresh white snow.

The race began.

Fu, being smart, immediately pocketed the earrings and the ring. He then picked up the necklace and the bracelet.

Mirou managed to grab the fan and the brooch, which were the next powerful on the list. He made a bee-line for the comb, but was met with a smack.

Shaking his head from the impact, he turned to face his adversary.

Fu was no longer in his training garments. He was fully in green, brandishing a large shield, with patterns like a tortoise shell.

He had transformed using the Turtle Miraculous.

Great.

Tears spilled from Fu's eyes. "How dare you. You lied your way here, murdered my Master, and now you have stolen two of our sacred Miraculouses.

He took a fighting stance.

"Give. Them. Back. Now."

Mirou deducted that he had no time to spare. He had to be smart.

He had no choice. Well, it's not like he cared.

Before Fu could register it, the ninja took out the fireworks, lit it on fire, and threw it into the temple.

"NO!" Fu cried. With one last betrayed glance, he ran back inside.

He took the chance.

Mirou picked up the book, and took off.

* * *

Michel Agreste waited at the ledge, shaking in his fur coat.

It was too blasted cold in Tibet. Couldn't the temple be located at a more warmer place? Then again, the Chinese Guardians were always the eccentric type.

He heard an explosion.

"Not good," the Frenchman thought.

The ninja had been caught.

Smoke started to fill the air. The temple was in flames.

If it weren't for the mission at stake, maybe he would have appreciated the bright red embers in contrast to the pale white snow.

He saw the ninja approach.

"What happened to stealth?!" he yelled.

His fellow accomplice currently sported a black eye. He glared at him with the other.

"The boy guarding the Miraculouses. He forced my hand," Mirou growled.

Michel gritted his teeth. "Well, at least the mission was a success, but now we'll have to run for our lives."

Mirou grunted, avoiding his eyes.

Michel seethed. "Oh, you did not-"

He grabbed the pouch.

The spellbook was accounted for, but there was no jewellery box.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he practically screamed.

Mirou emptied his pockets.

"I'm not empty handed, I managed to grab the Peacock and Butterfly Miracolouses."

"I couldn't care less! Why not the earrings or the ring?"

"The boy was too quick."

"Are you telling me that the great Tsurugi assassin, the best of all Japan, was outsmarted by A CHILD?!"

The ninja's eyes went cold. "Yes. And you should know better than to yell at him. I did my job."

"Oh no. No you did not, my dear friend."

Before Mirou could realize, a shot was fired. He fell to the ground, facedown.

Smoke escaped from the barrel of the Colt Paterson Revolver.

Michel brandished the gun. "Impressive weapon don't you think? It was made in the West, and cost quite the bargain for it, too."

Mirou continued to cough up blood. Ah, his crimson blood made a nice contrast to the snow, too.

"Traitor…" he managed to spit out.

Michel shrugged. "I'm not the one who failed a mission. I'm the client who hired you for a fortune. And I feel cheated. Oh, how the mighty fall."

He picked up the goods, tucking them cozily into his pack.. The assassin made no move. Seems like he was already dead.

The Frenchman walked away, but turned back.

"Oh right, you still have the Snake Miraculous. I never liked dealing with dead bodies…"

He drew out his right hand.

Mirou rose, and holding a dagger, sliced off the man's fingers.

Michel screamed, clutching his dismembered hand.

The ninja was still bleeding, but his face expressed no pain.

The bullet had missed its mark.

Staring dead into his eyes, he spoke. "Never. Underestimate. Me."

And he lunged.

They tackled each other, rolling in the snow, both weakened.

Mirou managed to stab him on the side.

Michel kneed him in the stomach, causing him to drop the dagger. He kicked it out of the way.

Michel held the gun, this time in his left hand.

Mirou decided to return the favour, but kneed him in the face instead, knocking out some teeth. The gun fell out of reach.

Michel had enough.

"As they say in your country, sayonara, Mirou."

With the last bit of his strength, he shoved the ninja off the ledge.

He tumbled into the void.

Stumbling, Michel managed to stand up.

The bottom was obscured by the icy fog that surrounded the mountains.

Well, it's not like he could have survived such a fall.

Besides, he didn't need the Snake Miraculous anymore. No need to trouble himself.

The smoke rising higher, and the winds howling louder .

Brushing himself off, he adjusted his pack, and left.

* * *

 _175 years later…_

Gabriel Agreste was not having a good day.

For one, he failed to get the Miraculous.

Two, he had to re-adjust his lair, so that the next tech-controlling akuma would try to kill him.

Three, Robustus had broken from his control. His akuma now had minds of their own, and were becoming too powerful, even for him.

Four, did he mention he nearly died?

All was not well.

"Sir."

He heard Nathalie approaching, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Not now, I'm in the middle of something."

" _Sir."_

"I said not now-"

When he turned to look at his assistant, he froze.

Nathalie's head seemed to be in daze, her head spinning as if dizzy.

That wasn't what the fashion designer was focused on.

It was her eyes.

Her normal blue irises were replaced by fading black and green circles.

She was hypnotized.

But how-

As if someone heard his thoughts, a voice rang out.

"That would be me."

An elegant woman walked into his office. She was beautiful, the dark green ninja attire showing off her petite, but built, body.

Gabriel paled.

He had only seen from the files Nathalie hacked into. And from his last trip to Tibet...

"It seems you already know me. Are you afraid?"

The woman laughed.

"I am Kaguya Tsurugi. And I have someone very precious to you."


End file.
